


Prince charmant

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Après une longue enquête sur un meurtre dans un parc à thème médiéval, Caïn a enfin coincé le coupable. Ce n'est autre que le chevalier star du parc, Thomas De la Villière. Le jeune homme a un don pour énerver Caïn. Comment Lucie va-t-elle gérer son capitaine ?





	Prince charmant

Habituellement le commandant Delambre veillait à laisser Caïn travailler le plus possible avec le lieutenant Legrand mais cette fois-ci elle préféra aller elle-même en salle d'interrogatoire avec le capitaine. Le suspect principal de cette affaire avait le don d'échauffer ce dernier. Il s'appelait Thomas De la Villière. Il était grand, beau, costaud, issu d'une famille aisée.

Pour le capitaine il était évidement coupable d'avoir assassiné la fille du patron, une petite blonde avec qui il avait entretenu une liaison et qui jouait la princesse à ses côtés. Depuis leur première rencontre Caïn ne l'avait plus lâché. Le lieutenant, lui, appréciait discrètement Thomas car il ne cachait pas son plaisir à prendre le capitaine de haut, au sens propre comme au figuré. Pendant que Caïn faisait sa fixette sur le prince charmant, Legrand avait consciencieusement exploré toutes les pistes parallèles. À son grand désarroi, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver l'avait ramené à l'hypothèse du capitaine. 

Voyant la joie de Caïn à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, en sachant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main et que Thomas De la Villière n'en ressortirait pas sans les menottes, Lucie avait tenu à être présente. Qui savait ce que mister Moyen-Age pourrait trouver à dire de désobligeant lorsqu'il serait condamné. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsque à peine entrés dans la pièce, Thomas prit son attitude de bellâtre avec elle, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la façon dont Fred le traiterait. 

\- Si j'avais su qu'un tel gougeât travaillait aux côtés d'une beauté telle que vous, je me serais arrangé pour passer plus de temps au poste.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Fred en se positionnant entre Lucie et Thomas. Avec ce que l'on a sur toi ce n'est plus au SRPJ que tu vas passer tes journées mais aux Baumettes. 

Thomas ne baissa même pas les yeux sur le capitaine et continua à ne s'adresser qu'à la commandante. 

Pourquoi vous a-t-on collé cette moitié d'homme ? Vous méritez un prince, sinon en armure, au moins sur un cheval blanc. Et ce n'est pas pour être médisant mais notre ami Caïn ici présent aurait bien du mal à tenir sur une selle.

Alors que Caïn empoignait ses roues, Lucie le retint subtilement et s'approcha du suspect avec une démarche féline qui lui fit le plus grand effet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai un homme dans ma vie mais il ne vous a pas été donné de beaucoup le voir puisque c'est le capitaine qui vous soupçonnait depuis le début. Comme quoi, ils ont beau être des plus décoratifs, c'est à Caïn qu'il faut s'adresser si l'on a un criminel en cavale.

De la Villière avait petit à petit perdu son sourire charmeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte, Thomas regarda Caïn dans les yeux. On y lisait du mépris et du dégoût. Delambre eut le temps de le voir esquisser un sourire méchant avant de commencer. 

\- Bon flic ou pas, je plains les femmes qui doivent vous supporter. Vous avez même dû avoir votre petit succès quand vous n'étiez pas encore diminué. Je suis sûr que la commandante ici présent n'aurait pas été cherché « un autre homme dans sa vie » si vous aviez eu deux guibolles fonctionnelles. Maintenant vous ne valez plus rien Frédéric.

Caïn était sur Thomas avant même que Lucie n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Le capitaine lui avait sauvagement coincé la tête entre la table et lui-même en veillant à exercer des pressions aux endroits les plus douloureux. 

\- Capitaine Caïn sortez !

C'était clairement un ordre direct de Lucie. Elle ne prenait que rarement son ton autoritaire, comme elle évitait toujours de jouer les commandants avec lui. De toute façon il ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il resserrait encore sa prise. Thomas commençait à changer subtilement de couleur.

\- Fred ! Si tu ne le lâches pas immédiatement je t'attrape par le fauteuil et je te tire jusque dehors !

Caïn leva prestement les mains en l'air mais ne bougea pas. Lui, comme De la Villière, avait la respiration haletante et le rouge aux joues. 

\- Laisse-moi lui en mettre juste une petite, avec le plat de la main. S'il te plaît Lucie, je suis prêt à risquer tous les blâmes rien que pour lui mettre une baigne.

Malgré ses propos il restait à quelques centimètres du suspect, sans faire le moindre geste. Ses mains tremblaient de le démanger mais il attendait un mot de Lucie. Thomas avait repris son air suffisant. Caïn le regardait droit dans les yeux mais ne répondait plus à aucune de ses provocations.

\- Attends-moi dehors. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'attires, encore, des ennuis.

Caïn avait espéré une autre réponse. Il s'était persuadé que si elle répondait autre chose que ce qu'il voulait, il frapperait quand même, mais le ton doux, presque suppliant de Lucie l'arrêta. Il dut se faire violence mais finalement, tourna les roues et quitta la pièce sans un regard ni pour De la Villière, ni pour Lucie.

Cette dernière ne put cacher un soupire de soulagement. Elle prit place en face de leur suspect et posa le dossier entre eux. La commandante lui énuméra alors, dans le plus grand respect des règles, tous les éléments et les preuves qui rendaient son innocence insoutenable devant un juge, même sans aveu. 

Elle fut vaguement consciente qu'à certains moments, il essaya de lui parler mais Lucie ne sut jamais de quoi puisqu'elle ne l'écoutait même pas. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle appela les gardiens qui ramenèrent Tomas De la Villière en cellule où il resterait jusqu'à son procès. Elle fut infiniment soulagée que cette enquête soit enfin terminée. 

Son visage fatiguée attira Aimé qui s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucie.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Lucie aimait ce ton réconfortant qu'il prenait. Il suffisait qu'elle montre qu'elle allait mal pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle aux yeux d'Aimé. C'était si différent de l'indifférence constante de Caïn. D'ailleurs en pensant à lui :

\- Fred ? Où est Fred ?

Si Legrand fut déçu il le cacha plutôt bien. De toute façon Lucie n'y faisait plus attention, elle parcourait le SRPJ des yeux à la recherche du capitaine. 

\- Je l'ai vu sortir dehors il y a un moment déjà. Borel l'a suivi.

Lucie s'empressa de faire de même. Dès qu'elle fut hors des bâtiments elle les vit. Caïn et Borel se tenaient face à la mer. Nassim était assis sur la bitte à côté de Fred et lui posait simplement la main sur l'épaule. En s'approchant Lucie sut qu'ils ne parlaient même pas. Borel la vit, se leva et lui passa le flambeau d'un regard. La commandante était sûre d'avoir un moment tranquille car Borel tiendrait Legrand à l'écart. Elle prit la place du lieutenant sur la bitte d’amarrage.

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire alors resta silencieuse. Caïn regardait devant lui comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Borel était parti. Il était dans cette posture qu'il adoptait parfois et qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait rester ainsi pendant des heures sans bouger. Avec ce visage impassible et cette immobilité, il semblait un autre homme. 

\- Fred …  
\- Tu aurais dû me laisser le frapper. Absence d'avocat et violence judiciaire, il aurait pu s'en tirer avec un vice de procédure. Tu aurais bénéficié d'un serviteur. Tu claques des doigts et il accourt avec son cheval blanc. Enfin bon, maintenant il va avoir du mal. Peut-être qu'entre deux visites au parloir il pourra apprendre ce petit tour à Aimé. Quoi que ton lieutenant n'est pas physiquement le profil-type du preux chevalier. 

Il était presque douloureux pour Lucie d'entendre le capitaine essayer d'agir comme si tout allait bien, de forcer l’intonation sarcastique dans sa voix.

\- Arrêtes de jouer les détachés, Fred.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parce qu'un beau gosse en canasson m'attaque aux roues, je devrais pleurer ? Dommage, je croyais que vous le saviez pourtant. Il peut me marcher sur les pieds tant qu'il veut, je ne sens rien.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît tous les deux ?  
\- Bientôt 6 ans …  
\- Après tout ce temps, tu penses encore que des pisseurs comme lui peuvent blesser mon petit cœur ? Que c'est chou commandant.  
\- Tu es vraiment trop orgueilleux pour le dire, hein ?  
\- Voyons Lucie, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. C'est vous que ces jeunes hommes aux longues jambes musclés ne laisse pas indifférente.  
\- Vous savez quoi capitaine ? Je vais vous laisser être méchant tout seul. Serrez bien vos freins ou je risquerais de revenir pour vous poussez dans l'eau.  
\- Vous attaqueriez un pauvre infirme ! Vous êtes sans cœur.  
\- Et vous, vous n'êtes paraplégique que quand ça vous arrange. 

Avant même qu'il ne trouve à répondre elle était loin. Ils étaient des habitués de ces joutes verbales, si bien que Delambre s'éloignait avec une idée en tête et CaÏn affichait un léger sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait que Borel qui se montrait exaspéré de les voir incapables de se parler normalement. Legrand, qui l'avait rejoint à la fenêtre et regardait par dessus l'épaule du lieutenant, était comme à son habitude perplexe et partagé. Le flic en lui disait qu'avoir Caïn et Lucie en mauvais terme n'était pas une bonne chose pour le service mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi de voir le capitaine le plus loin possible de Lucie. 

Legrand s'en fut à son travail dès qu'il vit Lucie disparaître dans sa voiture. Borel lui resta encore longtemps derrière la vitre à observer Caïn. Le capitaine était redevenu si immobile que le lieutenant dut se résoudre à repartir dans son bureau. Le fauteuil resta sans bouger alors que le soleil déclinait et l'homme qu'il contenait ne desserra les freins que lorsqu'il ne put retenir ses frissons.

Il se retourna et regarda la porte du SRPJ. Il hésitait. Il serait délectable d'aller faire quelques allers-retours devant les cellules mais cela l'obligerait à passer devant Legrand. Caïn n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se dirigea donc vers sa voiture et rentra tranquillement chez lui. Son jardin bénéficiait encore des bons soins qu'il avait reçu lorsque le génie de la botanique mort-vivant avait passé quelques temps ici. Certaines plantes retombaient lentement dans l'agonie alors que d'autres se suffisaient du peu de changements qui avait eu lieu. Caïn, lui, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. 

Une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, Caïn n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, le silence et accessoirement une bonne bière fraîche. Il aurait pu profiter de la belle soirée mais le calme de sa maison lui était bien trop d'avantages. Il se transféra sur la canapé et s'installa d'où il pouvait voir le cadre contenant une photo de lui et de Jacques, posé juste à côté de celui où ils étaient tous les trois, lui, Ben et Gaëlle. Caïn se relaxa. À vrai dire il se détendit si bien qu'il s'endormit là et ne se réveilla qu'au matin. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Caïn eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son canapé. Il avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien dormi mais savait que maintenant ses pieds devaient être glacés. Il attrapa son fauteuil et se dirigea jusque dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fut propre et chaud il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim, évidement puisqu'il avait manqué le repas de la veille. Caïn eut l'impression d'engloutir la moitié du contenu de son frigidaire avant de prendre le chemin du SRPJ.

Là-bas il salua chaleureusement Borel et ignora Legrand d'autant plus délicieusement que Lucie n'était pas là. Le lieutenant ne le remarqua même pas. Tant mieux. La journée serait de toute façon occupée par la paperasse monotone du post-enquête. C'était loin d'être la partie de son boulot que Caïn aimait le mieux mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de nouvelles affaires tant que ça n'était pas réglé. Alors le capitaine s'installa à son bureau et commença à gratter le papier jusqu'à ce que Borel l'appelle. Il était lui-aussi en train de compléter les documents longs et fastidieux. 

C'est ainsi que la commandante les trouva lorsqu'elle arriva. Caïn et Borel étaient penchés sur le même écran alors que Legrand, un peu plus loin, lisait un rapport. Delambre aurait pu attendre qu'Aimé ne soit plus dans la même pièce pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais si ça créait un conflit, alors c'est vraiment qu'il était jaloux d'un rien. Borel fut le premier à la voir s'approcher, les deux autres levèrent la tête au « Bonjour commandant ».

À la déception visible de Legrand, c'est vers Caïn qu'elle se dirigea. Elle voyait bien que ce dernier la scrutait pour deviner à quoi s'attendre de cette soudaine attention mais elle ne laissait rien passer. Elle s'accroupit derrière lui et il la sentit traficoter avec son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire. 

\- Hey ! Personne ne touche à mon fauteuil. C'est une règle !  
\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te pousse alors suis-moi. C'est un ordre !

Caïn voyait bien la malice dans ses yeux. Cette étincelle seule l'aurait fait la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Delambre avait ses épisodes irascible mais lorsqu'elle était d'humeur joueuse, elle était délectable. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était là les moments où ils étaient le plus en connivence. Lucie s'arrêta devant un miroir et n'eut rien besoin de lui dire pour qu'il se retourne et regarde son reflet par dessus son épaule. 

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha encore du miroir. Il pouvait clairement voir ce que Lucie avait fait. Sur son dossier, au dessus de la sacoche, il y avait une tache blanche. Caïn avait du mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait car le sticker était, somme toute, assez discret. Il se tourna donc vers Delambre. 

\- C'est ton cheval blanc. Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre de ne pas pouvoir jouer les princes.

Caïn fit de nouveau demi-tour pour contempler sous un nouvel œil cet ajout. Il vit notamment que ce n'était pas un simple autocollant mais l'une de ces décorations spécialement conçues pour être fixées au tissu. Il distinguait maintenant la forme du cheval. Lucie paraissait bien trop fière d'elle-même pour qu'il parte sans rien dire. Sa langue le démangeait déjà.

\- Mon badge et mon arme sont sous vos ordres, ô ma reine. Je ferais selon votre bon vouloir et serais votre serviteur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Malgré la lueur malicieuse dans son regard, Fred avait pris un ton sérieux qui suffit à faire douter Lucie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre Aimé était à ses côtés. Il se tenait légèrement trop près. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait cela que pour rappeler à Caïn leur relation et cela l'énervait passablement. Elle fit donc un pas en avant, tendit sa main à Ferd qui l'embrassa respectueusement, avant de se mettre en équilibre sur les roues arrière, de hennir et de partir. Lucie était amusée, Aimé beaucoup moins.


End file.
